Kopi Hitam itu Sasuke
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Secangkir kopi adalah sebuah representasi akan diri Sasuke. Dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan campuran rasa pahit dan manis secara bersamaan membuat Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah kopi. Bukan susu maupun teh. AU. SasuNaru.


**Kopi Hitam itu Sasuke**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, SasuNaru.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

* * *

Secangkir kopi adalah sebuah representasi akan diri Sasuke. Dengan warna hitam pekat dalam kopi, mengingatkan Naruto pada kepribadian Sasuke yang penuh akan misteri. Selalu ada saja yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk mengejutkan dan membuat Naruto bahagia. Dan rasa pahit yang bercampur dengan rasa manis, mengingatkan Naruto pada sikap Sasuke yang terkadang menyebalkan dan baik padanya.

.

.

Warna hitam itu adalah misteri.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau tahu siapa yang menaruh bunga ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke saat dirinya mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar di mejanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia belum bergeming dari bukunya dan berniat menoleh pada Naruto. Bahkan ia terbilang tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto. Naruto paling tidak suka jika ada orang mengabaikan dirinya.

"Oi, Teme. Aku berbicara padamu." Naruto mengambil buku Sasuke. "Kau tahu siapa yang menaruh ini?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil menunjuk bunga mawar di mejanya.

"Entahlah, Dobe. Memangnya aku peduli? Kalau kau tak suka, kau bisa membuangnya. Begitu saja kau buat pusing." Kenapa Naruto yang malah mendapat omelan dari Sasuke. Padahalkan Naruto bertanya dengan baik-baik.

"Kenapa kau sensitif sekali? Aku bertanya padamu baik-baik. Kenapa kau malah balik mengomeliku?" ucap Naruto dengan sebal. Pagi-pagi sudah mendapatkan omelan dari Sasuke membuat _mood_ Naruto menjadi jelek. "Jika kau tak tahu yang sudah bilang saja. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau mengangguku, Dobe! Buang saja kalau tak suka." Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto yang menggerutu padanya dengan menjelekkan dirinya.

"Dasar Teme!" Naruto segera duduk di bangkunya sambil mengamati bunga mawar yang tergeletak di mejanya. "Andai, aku tahu siapa pengirimnya. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih karena bunga ini begitu cantik." Naruto mencium bunga itu dan tersenyum. "Benar-benar indah. Setidaknya ini membuat _mood_ku sedikit membaik."

Dari balik pintu, Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang sedang mencium bunga mawar itu. Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto menyukai pemberian darinya. Seharusnya ia tidak kasar pada Naruto. Hanya saja, sikap Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke kesal dan melampiaskannya begitu saja.

"Benar-benar dobe!" Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke kembali memasuki kelas dan memastikan bahwa kelas saat itu benar-benar sepi. Sebelum ia mendekati Naruto.

"Oi, Dobe." Naruto menoleh dan mendapati bibir Sasuke sudah berada di bibirnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyukai hadiahku."

Setelah itu Sasuke duduk dan membuka buku yang sempat ia tutup gara-gara sikap Naruto tadi. Sedangkan Naruto memegang bibirnya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menunduk karena pipinya mulai merona. Selalu saja, Sasuke membuat Naruto merona seperti kepiting rebus. Misteri pada diri Sasuke selalu mengejutkan diri Naruto dan ia selalu menyukai sisi misteri Sasuke yang penuh kejutan. Bunga mawar ini adalah saksi dari misteri Sasuke yang sudah terungkap oleh Naruto. Ia menunggu yang lain dari Sasuke.

.

.

Rasa pahit itu, menyebalkan.

Naruto berkutat dengan tugas yang tak kunjung selesai. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah bersantai dan membaca komik di kasurnya. Betapa ia merasa tidak adil dengan hidup yang sedang ia jalani. Bagaimana Tuhan memberikan kecerdasan yang berlebihan pada Sasuke dan dirinya tidak pernah merasakan kecerdasan itu. Di saat seperti ini Naruto membutuhkan keajaiban untuk menyelesaikan tugas dan bisa melanjutkan membaca komik yang kemarin ia beli.

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto membaca komik sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan Naruto selalu mengutuki sikap Sasuke yang semena-mena atas hidupnya.

"Sas, aku menyerah. Biarkan aku membaca komik. Mungkin setelah itu aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku." Naruto berusaha membuat Sasuke memperbolehkan dirinya membaca komik.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik dan menatap Naruto. "Kau ingin membaca ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan komik pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia ketika Sasuke menyodorkan komik padanya. Tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menariknya.

"Kau selesaikan tugasmu maka aku mengizinkan kau membaca ini." Dengan enteng Sasuke mengatakannya dan membuat Naruto mengumpat.

"Selama kau mengumpat padaku. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan menyelesaikan tugasmu." Perkataan Sasuke membuat kepala Naruto mendidih. "Jangan lupa, bibi Kushina menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu."

"Kau selalu saja membawa ibuku dalam masalah ini. Kenapa kau memiliki sikap menyebalkan seperti itu." Naruto tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke yang merampas kebebasannya begitu saja.

Sasuke menghela napas. Selalu saja Naruto tidak pernah mengerti bahwa sikapnya ini demi kebaikannya diri sendiri.

Sasuke sudah kesal dengan gerutuan Naruto yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Mana yang kau tak mengerti?" tanya Sasuke, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai mendekati Naruto. Ia mengambil buku Naruto dan melihat jawabannya yang langsung Sasuke coret begitu saja. "Soal mudah seperti ini saja, kau tidak bisa mengerjakan. Benar-benar Dobe!" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto dan membalik ke lembar baru.

Naruto ingin memprotes ketika Sasuke mengejek dirinya tetapi Naruto kembali diam ketika menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui jawaban dari tugasnya ini. Selain itu ada rasa gugup ketika Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Setelah ciuman dan bunga mawar itu, hubungan mereka terbilang menjadi lebih dekat tetapi belum memasuki tahap menjadi pasangan. Sasuke memang menyebalkan karena berhasil membuat jantung Nartuo berdetak sangat kencang dan kuat di luar dari biasanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti semuanya?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia memang membutuhkan bantuan dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengajarimu tetapi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman jika kau tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang sudah kuberikan. Aku akan menciummu tiga kali setiap kali kau tidak mengerti dan salah mengerjakan setiap soal pada buku ini." Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum licik. "Bagaimana?"

"A-apaan dengan ciuman itu? Kau benar-benar berniat membantuku tidak, _sih_?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

"Ya sudah, aku bisa melanjutkan membaca komik dan kau melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasmu itu. Mudah saja bagiku dan kau kupastikan besok akan terkena hukuman dari Kurenai-sensei." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kasur yang sangat empuk itu.

"Baiklah," tangan Naruto menahan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi. "Aku bersedia dengan hukuman itu." Dengan pasrah Naruto menerimanya. "Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa." Naruto menegaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa memulainya sekarang." Sasuke segera duduk di samping Naruto.

Di dalam hatinya, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak pingsan di tempat. Jujur Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya. Jika ia gagal maka Sasuke akan menciumnya dan itu membuat Naruto tidak dapat membayangkannya. Sasuke mulai menjelaskan soal yang ada di buku. Penjelasannya sangat mudah dimengerti oleh Naruto dan ia bernapas lega ketika ia berhasil mengerjakan soal pertama. Tetapi, Naruto harus menelan ludah paksa ketika ia gagal memahami dan membuat Sasuke menciumnya sebanyak tiga kali. Naruto harus menahan warna merah agar tidak keluar dari kedua pipinya tetapi ia tidak berhasil.

Lihat yang dilakukan Sasuke padaku! Ia benar-benar menyebalkan!. Begitu yang dipikirkan Naruto dengan menahan agar jantungnya tidak keluar dari tempatnya.

.

.

Rasa manis itu, kebaikan hati.

Pada saat itu hujan sangat deras dan Naruto tidak membawa payung. Ia berteduh di bawah toko yang telang kosong bersama Sasuke. Kenapa Naruto harus lupa membawa payung? Padahal tadi ibunya sudah menyuruhnya untuk membawa payung. Belum lagi, ia lupa mengenakan jaket yang biasanya ia pakai. Benar-benar kenapa harus hujan di saat seperti ini.

"Dingin sekali," Naruto mengosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan di sana. Kehangatan yang tercipta dari gesekan kedua tangannya segera ia tempelkan pada kedua pipinya. Ia hanya merasakan rasa hangat yang sedikit.

"Sasuke, kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memandangi hujan.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Anda saja, tadi aku membawa payung dan jaket." Keluhku pada hujan dan Sasuke.

"Pakai jaketku. Hujan akan membuatmu sakit." Sasuke memberikan jaketnya tanpa melihat pada Naruto.

Agak ragu Naruto menerimanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke mendesak Naruto untuk segera menerima jaketnya. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada diriku."

Naruto sedang tidak ingin berdebat sehingga ia menerima jaket dari Sasuke.

"Hatchiii!" Naruto bersin ketika Jaket Sasuke sudah membalut tubuhnya.

Sasuke merapat ke samping Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto mencoba untuk memprotes tetapi ia mengurungkan ketika kehangatan tubuh Sasuke telah menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu." Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto hangat di dalam pelukannya.

Terkadang Sasuke dapat memperlakukan Naruto begitu hati-hati layaknya kaca yang rapuh. Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain memiliki Naruto karena Naruto hanya ditakdirkan untuk dirinya. Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke selalu baik hati padanya walaupun sikap menyebalkan itu terkadang muncul. Tetapi dari semua sikap menyebalkan itu, Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin membuat dirinya hanya melihat Sasuke seorang. Bukan yang lain. Naruto tentu saja akan selalu melihat pada Sasuke.

Tidak salah jika Naruto mengibaratkan Sasuke dengan kopi karena dibalik warna hitam itu ada sebuah misteri pada Sasuke yang membuat Naruto selalu terkejut. Sedangkan dibalik rasa pahit dan manis, Sasuke selalu memperlakukan dirinya berbeda dengan orang lain. Naruto menyadarinya ketika ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Sasuke yang selalu ada untuknya.

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 05/01/1014, 22:43]**


End file.
